memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lestatdelc
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, you should know that blueprints are not considered canon here. Please see our canon policy for more information. --From Andoria with Love 11:19, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Re: ST:TMP blueprints The Star Trek Encyclopedia and Star Trek Chronology are technically not canon at MA. They may be referenced for certain information, such as clarifying a starship's registry that wasn't clearly seen on-screen (although it must be stated where the info comes from). However, if something was not seen or heard in an episode or film – the term "wolfpack", for example – then it can't be used, although a note stating that a certain source labels the ships as a wolfpack may be added as background information, but not within the main article, which is solely for info from primary resources (i.e. episodes and movies). Now, I'm dead tired, so I hope I explained that well enough. :P Having said all that, may I ask exactly which blueprints you are trying to cite? --From Andoria with Love 11:58, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I just wasn't sure what blueprints you were referring. However, the blueprints are still not regarded as canon here; but the fact that the authors of the blueprints stated the Klingon fleet were called a wolfpack can be added as background information as it is from a background production personnel member. However, the reference cannot be mentioned in the main article without a reference within an episode or film. --From Andoria with Love 03:25, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Having said that, this may be one of those "special cases" in which something was not named on screen but was named by production staff (ie, Neural). In this case, if we were to create an article on the actual Klingon fleet and we needed a name, we might use the term "Wolfpack" since that comes from a production staff member. I would recommend asking Cid Highwind about this matter; I think he'll be able to explain or recommend things far better than I could. --From Andoria with Love 03:30, 15 May 2006 (UTC) External Links in the body of an article Please check out the external links policy with respect to putting external links in the body of an article, such as that you just changed. The red links encourage people to fill out the MA archive that much more. -- Sulfur 01:36, 15 May 2006 (UTC)